Keep Moving Sam
by preposterousnotion
Summary: Sam's thoughts at the end battle of the first Transformers movie. Very short. Written to try and cure writer's block.


Keep Moving Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

AN: I have never written a Transformers fic before; I needed something different to try and cure my writer's block.

It's just a short piece about Sam's feelings at the end of Transformers 1.

Bree.

* * *

_Keep moving Sam_

It was like everything was going on around him at normal speed and yet he was travelling in slow motion, the deafening crashes of metal against metal the only sound louder than the beating of his heart, beating so that it felt like it would burst through his ribcage.  
Without thinking his hands flew above his head to protect him against falling debris, and he somehow registered the aircraft streaking across the sky.  
And he had miraculously reached the building, though he was convinced it was nothing to do with him and knew that he owed so much to these Autobots that he now called his friends.

He owed them more than his life.

He owed them completing the task of getting the cube to safety, and then see that it was destroyed.

The cube didn't feel a weight in his hands- it was a weight on his shoulders.

He had thought he was running as fast as he possibly could, but a fresh wave of adrenaline coursed through his body as Megatron came ridiculously close to crushing his pathetically weak human body, and blinded by sweat in his eyes, he turned to the staircase, his thighs burning with every step.

_Hang on Sam_

Hang on to what exactly? His own very existence seemed so insignificant now that the fate of humankind was hanging on this cube being destroyed.  
Ah. Hang on to the cube.  
It was concreted into his grasp; he had never been so scared in his life.  
And behind him he could here the tinny roar of Megatron but in front of him the rotor blades of safety- a military helicopter.  
He almost forgot to stop running at the edge of the roof, and every muscle in his body trembled as he stretched out.  
So near yet so far.  
And as the copter twirled downward aflame a pain of guilt washed over him.  
This was all his fault.

If he hadn't put the glasses on eBay the Deceptacons may never have caused such worldwide destruction.  
But he still held the cube.

He found himself clinging to the statue- facing death in all directions.

If he fell- he would die.

If Megatron killed him- he would die.  
And it seemed so stupid to feel slight safety from hiding behind this statue, which Megatron would crush easily with one finger.

The robot was talking to him now, his voice laden with hatred for the human race.

Sam was representing the entire human race.

"I'm never giving you this Allspark!"

He was falling.

He thought he was dying.

He could see fire, buildings, flashing past his eyes and a gut wrenching scream that was actually his own.

The only thought that registered in his mind was to fall with the cube at arms length below him, in hope that the impact may damage it even a tiny bit.

"I got you boy".  
Optimus Prime.

Every part of his body ached.

His heart ached because of this courageous robot guy, who would do anything to save human life before his own.

_Sam, you have risked your life to protect the cube._

_If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my chest._

He was going to sacrifice himself for humankind.  
"No sacrifice, no victory".  
Optimus' deep calming voice showed no faltering or anxiety about the inevitable painful death awaiting him, as the power of the cube destroyed him.

Megatron was too strong.

_Sam. Put the cube in my chest now._

His decision was so quick he wasn't even aware he had made one, and he was putting every ounce of strength into pushing the cube into Megatron's chest so that he felt of he stopped pushing, his arms would fall off.

The robot gave a struggling choking noise, and the ground shook as he fell.

And then it was over, and the volume of his thoughts decreased again, and he couldn't work out if he was alive or not.

_Sam. I owe you my life. We are in your debt.  
_

He was alive.

And he had never been so glad to be.

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
